A frame rate conversion (FRC) system using a temporal interpolation technique may provide smooth watching experiences to users. The interpolation technique relies on a motion compensation (MC) technique that requires precise motion estimation (ME). However, an ME technique has been a challenging task especially for a small object that has higher speed motion sequences such as a ball in sports broadcasts since the ball takes a small amount of the footage in an image plane and has different stochastic characteristics than a background image. This is particularly challenging for tracking of an object that has higher speed motion sequences.